


No refuge

by orphan_account



Series: Remember [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Dave rise toward the sky

So thats what we're going for now well whatever. You wake up to the easy deep kiss of terezi " morning dave" . Its been one year since you got to roses house and you all have grown up a bit. Gam had gotten deep black and purple tribal tatoos and underwent rage induced rituals to give him a edge against the gods . Terezi had trained her mind powers to hinder her enemies. And you can only kind of use your god powers .

Dave open roses door 

You hear a knocking at the front door and go to open it . 

Dave immediatly regret this 

Wait why would you regret this and how would you know are you from the future. You would sass your head voice some more but you see that king karkat guy standing there . " FOUND YOU AGIAN DAVE CANT RUN FROM THE KING ". Behind him is a relativly tall man with a deep blue rifle pointing it over his shoulder and at your chest . " dave move away ". You hear kanaya charge in from behind you with a chainsaw prepped and ready . 

Dave witness a death 

And everything slows down as the rifle goes off peircing directly through kanayas chest and through your arm. And in a split second everyone is fighting. You and karkat slashing sword and sickle. Rose and gamzee are fighting the man with a rifle who is now using a wand all three are glowing with some kind of purple aura. Terezi is fighting that girl vriska who is getting beat up by your girl

Dave get upper hand 

You slice across his chest providing a large cut. But no blood comes oht of the wound just laughter from his mouth. The blood of kanaya swirls around his hand and into his chest. Two more of him made of blood come up behind him in the pool of blood. 

Dave focus on one 

Okay you focus all you power on the left one making him harden since he is made of blood.Holy shit it worked i actualy used my powers

Block dave block

You block both oncoming attacks from all of the karkats. Out of nowhere another dave dashes out of nowhere cutting the head off the other karkat leaving the main one only. 

Both daves fight 

The other dave dashes to help the struggeling terezi while you fight karkat " SO YOU CAN USE YOUR POWERS I KNEW YOU REMEMBERD ME " he cackles out." I dont know anything execpt what ive been told " you smirk at him.

Dave get angry 

You her a scream of anquish from behind you. Looking back you see rose on the ground in shock with a hole bigger than kanayas in her chest . Gam freezes leaving himself wide open to the asshole he is fighting . 

Dave save your friend 

You kick karkat back into the door way and dive over to gam pushing him out of the way of a wand blast. The blast drills into your arm severing some tendons . Gam looks at you going into a mad rage beating the fool into a pulp . The lights flicker for a moment and in the heat of the moment everything gets rearanged. You see beside you a dead you cut into pieces by a sickle one of which protruding out of his head . You switch shades with him yours have been getting cracked . 

Dave get up 

You hear terezi scream at your body you block the upcoming attack going towards her. It spins of your sword setting fire to the house. " EVERYONE RETREAT GET EM NEXT TIME" karkat shouts out and you blink and they are all gone.

Dave save your freinds 

No prob bob, you close your eyes and focus on you car three seconds ago. You open them and all your freinds are gone. You pick up rose and kanaya using your newfound strength. You lay them on the bed of you and terezis room and walk out peices of your clothes catching fire. 

Dave get in driver seat 

You get in starting the car terezi and gam look at you speechless ." You okay brother those were your friends." You dont look at him you think that if you do seeing their looks would break your coolkid exteriour. All you say is where to next.


End file.
